<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Renegades by lemondropss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877825">Renegades</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemondropss/pseuds/lemondropss'>lemondropss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Clara and Me went back in time to Gallifrey and became Earth history teachers, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gallifrey, Golden boy theta, M/M, Missing Scenes, Prydonian Academy, Shenanigans, Slice of Life, The Academy, The Corsair - Freeform, The Deca - Freeform, This is going to be long, Time Lords, Untempered Schism, a little smut later on, basically time lord kiddos get up to shenanigans, beautiful word, but minimal - Freeform, called time tots I think which is adorable, filling in all, kids to teens, nothing graphic, ood, relationships, school days, the author does not have this many friends, time lords in training</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemondropss/pseuds/lemondropss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Deca, ten rebellious Time Lords to be, are starting their years at the Academy at the age of eight. For the next ten years they’re going to be drowning in homework, questioning friendships, and finding new relationships in places they might never have thought before. So join them in their journey, and discover pasts never known.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Millennia (Doctor Who)/Rallon (Doctor Who), The Doctor (Academy Era)/The Master (Academy Era), The Doctor | Theta Sigma/The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era), Theta Sigma/Koschei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. We Start With Stars in Our Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The full title is Living Like We’re Renegades from the song by X Ambassadors.</p><p>The author spent too long on the wiki pages that give just barely any useful information so everything has to be come up with on it’s own. Ridiculous. That being said, since no one knows at all what happened during the Doctor’s Time at the Academy (besides that he left) please have patience if the headcanons in this fic do not fit yours. </p><p>Please note that the dialogue in this fic has been translated via TARDIS from the original High Gallifreyan. If some of the exchanges feel a little off for some reason, it is because the TARDIS translates so you can best understand, and those were the words that fit what the speaker was trying to convey in the human language of English. </p><p>So yes enough of my rambling! Do enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A woman comes to see a small baby in his crib, assuring him of a bright future ahead.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter title from Waving through a Window from Dear Evan Hansen.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A small child opened his eyes for the first time he could remember. He was swaddled up in shining crimson silk while a soft pillow supported his head. Above him were stars, planets, worlds. The child cooed and lifted a tiny hand into the sky, as if trying to grab onto them, to learn every one of their stories. Slowly, the stars moved around and around again, a peaceful rhythm to lull a child into sleep.</p><p>    There was a woman standing over him, smiling. The child did not recognize her, for how could he, now? But she knew who he was, the great things he would come to do, come to see. She knew it all. </p><p>    The woman leaned close into the child’s cradle, and pulled him from it. In her arms, she moved the blanket’s corner from his face and smiled as she saw bright blue eyes and the start of sun-golden hair. The woman was a blonde too, her short strands falling into her eyes.</p><p>She was old, so old, older than some stars, galaxies, even. She had started losing track a long time ago. This child was not her beginning, but it was the start of her life, her adventures, her everything.</p><p>    She knelt her head close to the child’s and whispered to him. “You will do so many great things, you know.” The woman rubbed a finger along the child’s nose, closing his eyes, lulling him to sleep. “You’re going to save <i>planets</i> and <i>people</i> who need you the most. You’re going to love, and you are going to <i>be</i> loved. You’ll also be scared. You’ll run and run and run but one day you are going to learn that you don’t <i>have</i> to run. That if you stay… you can do <i>amazing</i> things. And you will do amazing things, I promise.”</p><p>    “Doctor, someone’s coming,” a voice hissed from somewhere not too far away. Sure enough, the sound of the child’s father’s footsteps padded through the hall.</p><p>“I’ll be right there, hold on,” whispered the woman. Quickly, she pressed a kiss to the baby’s cheek. “We will meet again,” she said. “I promise. But until then...” the woman set the baby back into his crib. She pushed the mobile with the tip of her finger, keeping it spinning and ran off into the dark.</p><p>    The child would not remember the interaction again for a long, long time, until it was her turn to deliver it. But for now he slept, bursting with potential and peace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Initiation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Theta Sigma is seven years old, and initiation is nearing closer. With the help of a new friend and a mysterious voice in the night, he goes to make it through</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thetatropolousvsgholtazsr Sigmaakronosvexsithkada of Lungbarrow was seven years old when his father told him of his destiny. The young boy was taken into Ulysses Lungbarrow’s study, and was sat down in a rather uncomfortable wooden chair. The boy fidgeted in his seat, trying to get comfortable.</p>
<p>“Now that you are nearly eight years of age, my son, it is time you decided your destiny.” The boy chewed what was left of his nails and stared up at the old Time Lord, who looked upon him with disdain. “Stop that, boy,” he said. The boy immediately pulled his fingertips from his mouth and put them behind his back in shame.</p>
<p>“I apologize.”</p>
<p>“<em>Don’t</em>. This is an important conversation.”</p>
<p>“I will listen.”</p>
<p>“Good.” The boy’s father folded his arms and leaned forward on his burgundy table. On his desk were papers, with endless lines, dots, and circles inked on the pages. The boy couldn’t quite read yet, but he hoped one day he could learn all the secrets of his father’s documents. “Now that you have almost come of age, it is time to decide whether you will go to the Academy or join the army.”</p>
<p>The boy knew this, of course. It was the fate of every young Gallifreian, deciding how to live the rest of his or her life. He had thought long and hard about his choices. Most of these sessions of decision making ended with him in tears, for both options seemed terribly unappealing to the boy.</p>
<p>The young Gallifreian did not wish for the life of a Time Lord. His knowledge on them was mostly based on what he had seen his father experience. The boy found it to be filled with dull meetings and making sure the Laws of Time were followed throughout the galaxy. He wasn’t interested in that kind of politics, or any kind really.</p>
<p>Joining the army seemed even less appealing. Putting his life on the line sounded terrifying, and the concept of his own regeneration wasn’t fully sound in his mind. The boy simply couldn’t imagine himself killing others for the sake of Gallifrey either. He found no glory in that, only sadness.</p>
<p>Though the boy would never dream of admitting it to Ulysses, he secretly longed for the life of a renegade. Renegade Time Lords were the Gallifreians who, after training to be Time Lords, departed the planet and went off to have magnificent adventures across space and time.</p>
<p>Such things were against the law, of course, so the boy tried not to express his thoughts on the topic. In order to be a renegade, however, he would have to learn the ways of Time Lords at the Academy. Having thought long about this path, young Thetatropolousvsgholtazsr decided that it would be best to tell his father that he wished to become a Time Lord. So he did.</p>
<p>“I think I’d like to learn to be a Time Lord,” Thetatropolousvsgholtazsr said. Ulysses’ expression was unreadable as it settled to stare upon his son.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you’re wise enough to go through such training?”</p>
<p>The young Gallifreyan nodded. “It is what I wish.”</p>
<p>“Then it shall be done.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>That night, Thetatropolousvsgholtazsr lay awake at night, crying, as he often did. He hid away in a barn just outside his family’s estate, so that none of the other boys who lived there would hear and tease him, as children are bound to do.</p>
<p>He heard the gentle creek of the barn door slowly opening. The voices that followed the entering were those of his mother and father. The boy’s mother was said to be partly human, which the boy was sure would lead to further teasing material in the future, but she was kind, and if he had a choice, the Gallifreyan would much prefer her over his father.</p>
<p>“Why does he have to sleep out here?” the unmistakable voice of Ulysses broke through the silence of the night.</p>
<p>“He doesn’t want the others to hear him crying,” said his mother, trying to allow his father to find reason.</p>
<p>“Why does he have to cry all the time?” The words panged in the boy’s hearts. He, unlike the other members of Lungbarrow, had two. Most Gallifreyians did, but it made him feel out of place with his family, and contributed to his nightly tears. The crying wasn’t his fault, he tried to tell himself. It was just the pressure of everything, that’s all.</p>
<p>“You know why.”</p>
<p>“There’ll be no crying in the army.” Ulysses’ voice was proud, as if having his son join the army would rid him of his tears altogether, though Thetatropolousvsgholtazsr had already made his choice clear. He was going to be a Time Lord, and he would <em>not</em> fight in any war <em>ever</em>.</p>
<p>“Hush,” scolded his mother. The boy heard then creep closer to his bed, stepping up the rickety wooden stairs.</p>
<p>Ulysses' voice was harsher, now that he was so close. “Don’t pretend you’re not awake. We’re not idiots.” The boy curled tighter into his blankets, as if the action would bashish his father from the barn forever.</p>
<p>“Come and sleep in the house,” said his mother, taking the far kinder approach. “You’re not alone. If you can hear me, you’re very welcome in the house with the other boys. I’ll leave the door on the latch. Come in any time.” Thetatropolousvsgholtazsr didn’t say a word to alert the grown ups of his consciousness.</p>
<p>“He can’t just run away crying all the time if he wants to be in the army,” Ulysses said, now retreating away from the bed where the boy lay.</p>
<p>“He doesn’t <em>want</em> to be in the army! He told you what his choice was, and he has a right to it.”</p>
<p>“Well he’s not going to the Academy, is he, that boy? He’ll never be a Time Lord.” Thetatropolousvsgholtazsr felt the tears start to well in his eyes again. He <em>would</em> be a time lord, and then he’d run off to the stars and he’d never come back to this awful planet again.</p>
<p>A new voice shone from the corner of the barn, minutes after the boy’s parents left. “Clara! Clara!” it said.</p>
<p>Thetatropolousvsgholtazsr froze. He didn’t know anyone named Clara. “Hello?” he said, sitting up on his mattress. “Who’s there? Hello?” The boy pressed his bare feet to the cold wooden floor, the breeze from the windows chilling his future. He gasped as <em>something</em> grabbed hold of his ankle.</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” said a new voice. It seemed to be coming from beneath the mattress, though the boy dared not look. “This is just a dream,” it said. “Just lie back again. Just lie back on the bed. It’ll be okay if you just lie down and go to sleep. Just do that for me. Just sleep.” Thetatropolousvsgholtazsr didn’t know what else to do, so he did as the voice said. Curling up in his thin blankets, the boy didn’t speak a word, only allowing stifled crying sounds to escape.</p>
<p>“Listen, this is just a dream.” The voice spoke again, after a long while of silence. It was much closer now. Thetatropolousvsgholtazsr felt the soft touch of hands sweeping across his hair. He kept his eyes shut tightly, for he did not wish to know what was there.</p>
<p>“But very clever people can hear dreams. So please just listen. I know you’re afraid, but being afraid is alright. Because didn’t anybody ever tell you? Fear is a superpower. Fear can make you faster and cleverer and stronger. And one day you’re going to come back to this barn, and on that day, you’re going to be very afraid indeed. But that’s okay, because if you’re very wise and very strong, fear doesn't have to make you cruel or cowardly… fear can make you kind.”</p>
<p>The boy felt these words in his hearts. They warmed him, and slowed his tears. This fear he felt… it could be used as a superpower? He wasn’t sure if what the voice was saying was true, but he wanted it to be.</p>
<p>The hand over his head left, and after a while, Thetatropolousvsgholtazsr sensed that the carrier of the voice was gone too. He did not know what to think, but he felt much more relaxed now. It allowed him to drift into a peaceful sleep, one he had not had in some time, and which he would not have for a long time after.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Thetatropolousvsgholtazsr Sigmaakronosvexsithkada sat at a long table, one meant to harbor the Council of Time Lords. His father had taken him to the home of one of the noble Houses, much like his own. Here is where the Time Lords were holding their meeting.</p>
<p>They spoke of serious things, debating whether or not to add a new law to the already established Time Laws, and various threats to the order of the galaxies.</p>
<p>Thetatropolousvsgholtazsr found the entire ordeal extremely dull. This was why he was going to be a renegade. No long and boring meetings, just exciting adventure and exploration.</p>
<p>The boy gazed at his surroundings. The ceilings in this room were high, so high that the boy dreamt they could reach the stars. Of course, they were nowhere near as such, but it was a nice thought.</p>
<p>The young Gallifreyian’s right leg began to jump up and down underneath the table. He had to get out of here. He was itching to explore the whole of the Oakdown estate, it was all so big and exciting! But he needed a way out. Thetatropolousvsgholtazsr looked around to find an escape. His eyes honed in on a door to another room -- his way out.</p>
<p>Would the grown ups notice if he simply up and left? It turns out, they were so rapt in discussion of higher Space Travel Taxes they did not notice the young boy rise from his seat and tiptoe away.</p>
<p>Thetatropolousvsgholtazsr gave himself a small victory dance when he was successfully able to get away. The thrill of the possibility of adventure gave him the need to twirl, so he did. The boy spun and spun, gradually moving through the long and dark corridor.</p>
<p>In his joy, he had not noticed there was someone else nearby. He did notice when he crashed into said person.</p>
<p>“Sorry!” said Thetatropolousvsgholtazsr immediately. “I-I didn’t see you there.” He found himself looking upon an unfamiliar Gallyfrian.</p>
<p>He was a young boy -- the same age as Thetatropolousvsgholtazsr, by the looks of him. He had pale skin and dark black hair. He wore a casual Gallifreyan tunic, one usually used for bedtime, for it was late.</p>
<p>Thetatropolousvsgholtazsr looked down at his own attire. Ulysses had dressed him up in a formal robe. He thought it looked ridiculous. The new boy’s eyes were strikingly grey, and looked rightfully pissed off.</p>
<p>“Who are you?” the boy demanded.</p>
<p>“Who are <em>you</em>?”</p>
<p>The new boy crossed his arms and jutted his hip to the side, annoyed. “I asked you first.”</p>
<p>“My name is Thetatropolousvsgholtazsr Sigmaakronosvexsithkada of Lungbarrow.” The boy scoffed, and in doing so, he blew several strands of his rather long hair out of his eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m not going to say that every time.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean every time?”</p>
<p>“Well, if we’re to be friends, I think I’ll have to address you rather often,” the boy reasoned. “And that name is too <em>long</em> for me to be going around saying it all the time!”</p>
<p>Thetatropolousvsgholtazsr raised his eyebrows. “We’re friends?”</p>
<p>“I don’t see why not.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>The boy stuck out his hand, awaiting a handshake of introduction. “My name is pretty long too, Koscheioakdownmas. I always thought my friends could call me Koschei, though. I haven’t had any yet, though.”</p>
<p>“You haven’t had a friend before?”</p>
<p>Koschei narrowed his eyes, his bitter side back in play. “No. Have you?”</p>
<p>“No,” Thetatropolousvsgholtazsr admitted with a shy shrug.</p>
<p>The pale boy smirked. “Just as I thought. Now about your name. We’ll take the first two parts. Theta Sigma. How does that sound?”</p>
<p>Theta Sigma smiled. “I think it sounds nice. Much easier, too.” He looked around again at the vast corridors in his view, then turning back to his new friend. “Would you like to explore this place with me, Koschei.” Theta whispered his next words, as if they held a secret that could only be shared with his closest companion. “I snuck out of the Council Meeting so I could. I’d like it if you’d join me.”</p>
<p>“Explore?” Koschei grinned widely. “I’d love to do that! I actually live here, but it’d be fun to show you around!”</p>
<p>“You live here?” Theta hadn’t realized that, but he should have noticed from Koschei’s full name, Koscheioakdownmas. This was the Oakdown Estate, after all. “Were you there at the meeting with me?”</p>
<p>Koschei shrugged. “I was, but not for long.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think I saw you.”</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t have. I’m a master of disguise.” Koschei winked and made a silly face, making Theta laugh.</p>
<p>“You are.”</p>
<p>“So, should we explore now?”</p>
<p>“Yes! Race you to the end of the hall!” Theta shouted, a giggle prepped to emerge. He stood in a stance ready to run and bolted off down the corridor, and Koschei was not far behind after him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Theta Sigma and his best friend, Koschei, were seated on the latter’s bed across from each other, playing a Gallifreyan card game called Prodication, where one player set a card -- displaying one of four pictures, and a number drawn in the corners -- down. The other player had to match the picture or the number, or draw new cards from the deck. Whichever player runs out of cards first wins the game.</p>
<p>Theta enjoyed playing it, but it looked like Koschei was becoming quickly impatient with the game.</p>
<p>“A moon again?” Koschei groaned. “You know I don’t have them!”</p>
<p>“How about a six?” Theta aked, patiently, enjoying the other boy’s struggle to win. Theta was just down to two cards now, A nine of moons and a five of diamonds. Koschei was nearing seven cards now, soon having to draw more.</p>
<p>“No, I haven’t got any sixes either,” Koschei grumbled and started drawing more cards. By his fourth new one, he grumpily threw his cards back on the mattress. He leaned back on his arms, resting his head on the bed’s headboard. “Why don’t we play another game?”</p>
<p>Theta set his cards down in front of him and tucked his now empty hands between his crossed legs. “What kind of game?”</p>
<p>“A playing outside game!” suggested Koschei. He turned his head to gaze out of Theta’s window. “We could play in the red grass fields out there. Near that mountain.”</p>
<p>“Mount Perdition?” Theta questioned. His father had taught him a lot of Gallifrey’s geography, or at least the land that immediately surrounded them. The Oakdown estate wasn’t far from the Lungbarrows’, so Theta knew the names of every home, mountain, and building around.</p>
<p>“Yes! We could try and climb it! Wouldn’t that be fun, Theta?” Koschei’s enthusiasm forced Theta Sigma to smile.</p>
<p>“That would be fun.”</p>
<p>“Let’s go!” Koschei was clearly elated to escape the room, as he jumped out of the bed and grabbed Theta’s wrist, dragging him out the door and outside.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The suns were only just beginning to set at this time of day. The smaller star was nearly all the way behind the horizon, igniting the mountains and making the grass look like it was on fire. The larger sun still hung triumphantly in the air, as if watching over every Gallifreyian and protecting them.</p>
<p>Theta smiled at the sight of his homeworld. It was all so beautiful. He expressed his thoughts to Koschei, who nodded along.</p>
<p>“It is.” Koschei turned to look at Theta, hands on his hips. “I’m proud to be from Gallifrey,” he said.</p>
<p>“Me too,” Theta decided. As much as he longed to leave and see the stars, Gallifrey was a stunning place. It was just filled with the wrong people, he figured.</p>
<p>“So are we going to climb that mountain or what?” Koschei challenged with a wink, running up to Mount Perdition, clearly only jogging so Theta could catch up.</p>
<p>Theta and Koschei ran up the mountain as far as they could and found a smooth path to safely roll down. The boys giggled with delight as they tumbled down from so high, collapsing over each other in a dizzy haze before running up again to do it all over.</p>
<p>When the second sun was dipping below the horizon, the two friends rested their exhausted limbs at the bottom of the mountain. They lay down next to each other, turned head whispering secrets as the warm glow of the sun slowly faded from the sky.</p>
<p>“Are you nervous to join the Academy, Koschei?” Theta asked, his brows furrowing in his own conflicted emotions.</p>
<p>The dark haired boy stared at the sky, where distant stars were slowly beginning to show. After a few moments of consideration, he spoke. “A little, but I know it is how I can be a Time Lord, and that’s what I want.”</p>
<p>Theta nodded in agreement. “Did you ever want to join the army?” he asked, questions buzzing in his mind. The boys tended to stray from such queries, about the future and education, but they were both almost eight, which meant that Initiation was nearing.</p>
<p>“No,” said Koschei, simply. “I do not want to fight.”</p>
<p>“Neither do I.” Theta considered telling his friend of his plans to leave Gallifrey and explore the universe, but he wasn’t sure if he could trust the other boy just yet. He made a promise that someday he would tell him.</p>
<p>“Honestly,” Koschei started, beginning another string of worried thoughts. “I’m more afraid of the Initiation than the Academy.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Theta propped his head up on his hand, gazing over at Koschei, trying to read his face for more information.</p>
<p>“They say you can go mad, looking into the Vortex,” Koschei said. He turned, his expression riddled with worry.</p>
<p>“You won’t go mad,” Theta insisted. “And even if you do, I’ll still be your friend. Always.”</p>
<p>“Promise?”</p>
<p>“Promise.”</p>
<p>“Good.” Koschei shyly scooted closer to his best friend. Their shoulders touching, the boys looked up to the sky as it turned dark and they parted their separate ways.*</p>
<hr/>
<p>“You have to look as if you’re worthy of being a Time Lord,” Theta’s father said, tightening the belt around Theta’s waist, securing his ceremonial ruby robes. It was Initiation day, and Theta couldn’t have been more terrified. The boy made a sound of discomfort, but tried to hide it so his father wouldn't be even more disappointed in him.</p>
<p>“But I <em>am</em> worthy of being a Time Lord,” Theta grumbled, slouching to further aid in his rebellion.</p>
<p>He heard Ulysses scoff before he told Theta to stand up straight as he pulled back Theta’s shoulders rather aggressively. “We’ll see,” he said.</p>
<p>Theta began to chew on his cuticles. His father noticed, as he always did, and snatched the boy’s hand away, holding onto it tightly.</p>
<p>“Stop <em>chewing your nails</em>, Thetatropolousvsgholtazsr,” said Theta’s father, turning his palm left and right, inspecting it at all angles. “Here.” The older Time Lord swiftly moved across the room, and came back a moment later with a sharp tool and a bottle of golden-yellow liquid. He used the tool to shave Theta’s cruelly chopped nails down evenly, then he painted over them with the liquid.</p>
<p>Theta admired the new look. It appeared very stylish. He smiled at Ulysses’ kindness. “Thank you, Father,” he said.</p>
<p>“You can’t chew your nails with the polish on,” the Time Lord said sternly. Theta nodded in understanding, watching as his father packed several more bottles of the paint in Theta’s suitcase. The boy would not be returning to his home for quite some time, save for the holidays. It was time to begin his training at the Academy, where he would go after Initiation was complete.</p>
<p>When Theta Sigma’s father was complete in his packing, he handed the case that contained all of the young Time Lord’s possessions. Theta took it and held it close to his side.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Fear pounded in Theta’s hearts as he watched the red terrain of Gallifrey pass him by. The other Children of Time -- Time Tots, as they were informally called -- awaited arrival to their Initiations as well.</p>
<p>Koschei sat next to Theta on the craft, resting his head on Theta’s shoulder. They had to wake early this morning, and Koschei was more of a night owl than anything else. Just as sleepy, Theta took the opportunity to rest too, choosing Koschei’s head as a pillow.</p>
<p>Some of the other children spoke in whispers, while most of the others decided not to say a word at all</p>
<p>“Are you afraid?” Koschei asked. Theta had not known his friend was awake. The boy was quiet for a moment.</p>
<p>“Yes,” he said.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid too,” said Koschei. He hugged himself by the sides tightly, squeezing himself into a smaller area.</p>
<p>Theta thought back to when the monster under his bed had spoken to him about his fear, and how it could really be his superpower.</p>
<p>“Someone told me,” said Theta, choosing his words carefully. “That it’s okay to be afraid. And you can use it to be stronger and braver. Maybe we can use that now.”</p>
<p>“But how?” asked Koschei, his voice edging on a whine, then turning to a whisper. “I don’t feel very brave or powerful.”</p>
<p>“I don’t either,” admitted Theta. “My father thinks that I’m not cut out to be a Time Lord, and that I should have joined the army instead.”</p>
<p>Koshchei sat up suddenly, making Theta’s head toss to the side. The boy’s grey eyes were lit up in shock. “Who says?”</p>
<p>“My father.”</p>
<p>“That’s ridiculous! You’re going to be the best Time Lord ever, Theta!”</p>
<p>Theta Sigma smiled shyly, looking down at his lap, then back to his friend. “You really think so?”</p>
<p>“Yes!” Koschei said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>A Time Lord at the front of the craft made his presence known with a loud clearing of his throat. Any noise that might have been audible from the children was immediately silenced. They knew this man was someone of the highest regard.</p>
<p>“Good morning, children. Now is the time when you begin your journeys to becoming Time Lords. Following your Initiation today, you will soon be escorted to the Academy. This is where you will spend the next ten grades of your life.”</p>
<p><em>Ten grades</em>. It seemed like a lifetime for children so young. And in some ways, it was. A grade in the Academy was about the equivalent of a grade in school on Earth in terms of education and wisdom gained. However, Gallifreyans age slower than humans, and their brains are not able to be fully compatible until much later in their lifespan. A one hundred year old Time Lord would be considered aptly mature, but they are not fully prepared for life before that time. This is why it takes so many years at the Academy to transmit all wisdom to the Children of Time, but it is organized into a grouping of ten grades.</p>
<p>A murmur of apprehension crossed the children, but they were silent again when the Time Lord resumed his speech.</p>
<p>“My name Borusa, for those of you who do not know me. I am the headmaster at the Academy, and am here today to assist with this part of your training. In turn, each of you will be led to the untempered schism, a gap in the fabric of reality.”</p>
<p>The children’s eyes widened at this news. What did such a thing even imply?</p>
<p>“Some of you will be inspired, as I was. Inspired to do great things in the name of Gallifrey.</p>
<p>“Others of you will run. You'll run far away, afraid of what you might find looking into eternity. This does not mean you have failed. It simply means you are set out for a different destiny than others.</p>
<p>“Now some of you…” Borusa gazed over the new recruits as if he was attempting to envision what each of them would become. Who would succeed, and who would fail. “Some of you will go mad with the power of the untempered schism. You won't be able to handle its power. This is fairly rare, but again, you will not fail if your mind takes this route.”</p>
<p>Many of the children’s eyes widened with fear. This would be the day that would change their destiny forever.</p>
<p>“Do not fear, my children,” said Borusa with a smile that should have come off as warm, but instead sent a chill up Theta’s spine. “For each and every one of you will gain wisdom from staring eternity in the face.”</p>
<p>Borusa gazed at the terrain around the craft with an unreadable expression on his face. “We have arrived,” he informed the children. “We will take you one at a time.” The President strode down the aisle, looking upon every child’s frightened faces. He stopped in front of one of the girls and took her hand, guiding her to stand.</p>
<p>The little girl and Borusa exited the craft and walked long into the distance.</p>
<p>Theta Sigma swallowed his fears and turned to his friend. “I’m afraid,” he said, truly feeling the weight this morning brought in his chest. Koscehi looked out in front of him and only nodded.</p>
<p>The gate to the untempered schism was not visible from where the craft stood, though it was lacking a roof. When Borusa took the children, they rode to the gate on a smaller craft designed for two. Theta wished he could see the gate, just to know what would soon be coming.</p>
<p>“Maybe we can get out of here,” Theta said, desperation in his voice. “We can run off where they won’t be able to find us and then we don’t have to see the rift and everything will be okay.”</p>
<p>Koschei shook his head. “I don’t think that’s a very good idea, Theta. We can’t just run away from our destinies like that.”</p>
<p>Theta dropped his head to his chest and mumbled, “I suppose you’re right.”</p>
<p>From then, it was an endless cycle of Borusa dropping off a newly Initiated Child of Time and then taking another to view the untempered schism. Theta’s hearts, which over time had begun to still, always sped up again when Borusa returned. He prays that we will not be chosen next.</p>
<p>Such wishes were followed for a long time, until Borusa approached Theta and held out his hand. With shaking, unwilling fingers, Theta Sigma took hold and rose from his seat.</p>
<p>The boy and the Time Lord exited the craft, but not before Theta managed to look back to Koschei, who stared at him with a forlorn expression, almost a goodbye.</p>
<p>Theta Sigma boarded the much smaller craft, his knees almost giving out beneath him from shaking so much. The land passed by quickly, but it felt like hours before Theta the gate was in view.</p>
<p>The craft abruptly came to a stop, prompting Theta and Borusa to exit. There was only a path to follow now. It wasn’t far, and Theta could see the schism just up ahead. It was covered by a long red sheet, similar to that which made up his robe. Two new Time Lords backed him as Theta Sigma walked up to view the untempered schism.</p>
<p>The cloth was ripped away, forcing Theta to stare straight into eternity. His mind reeled, for he had not expected anything like this at all. It was so dark and infinite, like every moment in time pressed into one. He felt blood rush to his ears, beating the sound of his heartbeats.</p>
<p>Then, he thought that he saw <em>something</em> in the gate. It was a moment, a moment in time that stood out more than the others.</p>
<p>In the gate, Theta saw a man. He was old and weary, with a large satchel thrown over his shoulder. He looked sad, sadder than Theta could ever imagine being, even with his countless nights crying in the barn.</p>
<p>What troubled Theta most about the moment, however, was not the old man, but the world around him. Theta almost did not recognise it, but soon he realized that the deserted terrain was once his home. It was once <em>Gallifrey</em>.</p>
<p>His beautiful world of red suns and glowing fields was no longer alight with the day. It was burning, burning, burning. Theta scanned the vision further and found <em>people</em>, Gallifrians collapsing and… dying.</p>
<p>Theta felt tears sting at his eyes. The gate was calling to him, telling him that it was time to <em>run</em>. Time to run far, far away from his destiny, for Theta knew that was exactly what this was. If he did not run, this nightmare would come to pass.</p>
<p>So Theta Sigma ran, cutting through the Time Lords who stood guard. He pumped his legs as fast as he could. It felt like the only thing that mattered now was the hard ground beneath his feet as he hit it over and over and over.</p>
<p>Until they didn’t. Theta felt someone grip the back of his robes and haul him to a stop. He looked up to find Borusa staring down at him. “Your initiation has been completed,” he said in his terribly gruff voice. “It is time to return to the ship now.” He set Theta down and escorted him back to the smaller craft that would bring him to the larger.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Take your seat and wait for the others to complete their initiation, then we will take you to the Academy to begin your training.” Theta slowly walked down the aisle, returning to his seat by Koshchei.</p>
<p>“How did it go?” Koschei asked him. Now that Theta noticed, the other children who had completed their initiations were silent, some unblinking. Theta did not wish to follow suit.</p>
<p>“I ran,” said Theta. A sudden realization dawned upon him. Running had been one of the <em>options<em> Borusa had described.</em></em></p>
<p>
  <em> <em>“Ah,” said Koschei, who didn’t say anything else for a moment. “You didn’t go mad, at least,” he said, finally. “That’s got to be a good thing.”</em> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <em>Theta smiled at his friend. “Yeah, you’re right, I suppose.”</em> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <em>Borusa stood in front of the boys again. A million thoughts rushed through Theta’s head. Had he done something wrong? Was he going to be kicked off the ship and thrown into the fields? But no, it was only Koschei’s turn.</em> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <em>Theta Sigma stared as Koschei stood with the Time Lord and walked off the ship. Koschei gave a wave from the small craft before he was out of sight. It felt like years waiting for his return.</em> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <em>At last, Theta was able to see the craft returning from so far away. Koschei boarded the ship again and sat down. At first, the boy remained very silent. Theta did not want to break the air of peace between them, so he waited for his friend to speak.</em> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <em>When Koschei did, he was very serious as he stared at Theta with his grey eyes, which appeared to be like rain clouds just after a storm. “Can you hear them?” he asked his friend, pressing his gaze further.</em> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <em>“Hear what?” Theta said, worry tinged in his voice.</em> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <em>“In the distance...”</em> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <em>“What can you hear, Koschei?” Theta Sigma’s voice rose higher, louder, out of concern for his best friend.</em> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <em>Koschei did not say anything for some time, instead choosing to stare at the space in front of him. He turned back to Theta. “The drums. In the distance. Can you hear them?”</em> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <em>“No,” Theta whispered. “I can’t hear them.”</em> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <em>When the last of the children were taken away, Borusa reboarded the ship for the last time, and directed it to the Academy, where every child on the ship would spend the next ten years of their lives.</em> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Deca</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s Theta’s first day at the Academy, and the start of ten new friendships with his fellow classmates.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theta caught view of the Academy long before the craft arrived. It was beautiful. Tall golden towers reached up into the Heavens, while sharp geometric lines defined the walls. It looked just like the castles from the fairytales Theta’s mother would read to him before bed.</p><p>Borusa escorted the Children of Time into the Academy, leading them into a large room. It was lit by dozens of glowing orbs lining the side walls. At the front was a long table with seats, presumably for the staff. Desks, one for each student, were lined up through the room, waiting for occupants.</p><p>The children looked to the Elder Time Lord. With a look, he prompted them to take their seats. Theta took his seat quickly, finding a place in the back of the hall. On his desk was a stack of papers and a pen. Theta eyed the stack nervously. He hadn’t ever taken a test before, so he wasn’t sure quite what to expect.</p><p>Borusa stalked up to the front of the room. “Each one of you is required to take this written test so we at the Prydonian Academy can properly place you in your classes. When you are finished with the papers, please neatly place them on my desk at the front here. Is this understood?” There were a few murmurs of agreement from the new students. “Good. You may begin.”</p><p>Theta Sigma cautiously took his pen and held it between his fingers. Ulysses had taught him how to read and write, but having had no formal education on the matter, Theta worried how far his skills would be able to take him.</p><p>Luckily, the test was simple enough. Theta felt confident enough with the bubbles he filled in to turn in the test, long before at least half of the other children were finished. Proudly he walked up to Borusa’s desk and dropped his papers on it.</p><p>Practically skipping, Theta turned back to his desk and waited for his fellow Time Tots to complete their packets. Koschei completed his a few minutes later, and theta watched him get up from his seat to turn it in. He gave Theta a big thumbs up when he noticed he was looking, and Theta did the same.</p><p>Theta started to get impatient by the ten minute mark of his test being completed. He rested his head on his arms and looked to the desk next to him, where Koschei sat. It seemed that he was bored too, because he kept tapping on his desk.</p><p><em>One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four.</em> Theta leaned over to whisper to his friend. “When is this test going to be over?” he asked, his voice on the edge of being a whine.</p><p>“When everyone finishes,” Koschei whispered back. He ceased his tapping and leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed. Theta let out a sigh, telling of his extreme boredom.</p><p>“What am I supposed to do until then?”</p><p>“We can play a game,” Koschei suggested. He turned to face Theta Sigma and held out his fist, tightly clenched. Theta smiled and turned to do the same.</p><p>The boys hit their fists on their open palms three times. Kosheci kept his clenched fist while Theta left his hand flat. “Asteroid beats spaceship, I win!” Koschei said, grinning. “Let’s play again!” And so they did. Once they got bored of that game, they indulged themselves in others, keeping their voices as low as possible so as not to be caught.</p><p>Eventually, the last of the tests were turned in. Koschei took notice of this and turned back to sit straight in his seat. Theta copied him just as Borusa was rising up to address the children.</p><p>“Your tests will be graded, and the results posted tomorrow. The students with the top ten best scores will receive special recognition. You will now be led to your dorms. Do follow me,” he said, prompting the children to rise from their seats and follow him.</p><p>Borusa led them up a long winding staircase and into one of the tallest towers. By the time they reached the top, Theta was nearly out of breath.</p><p>The President stood in front of a door. It was tall and made of a dark wood. There was a golden handle that Borusa pulled open, revealing a large room filled with couches, chairs, and pillows. There was a large fireplace at the edge. It was not lit, for the cold months had not yet come to pass, but Theta imagined it would be very cozy when the chill of the outdoors became too much.</p><p>“This is the common room for your year. It is where you will retire in between lessons and on off days. The dorms are located in the hallway to your right. You and your roommate’s names will be written on the doors. Breakfast is from 0730 to 0750 each morning, and dinner is from 1800 to 1900. Curfew is 2000 to 0600. Your uniforms are layed on your beds. Recreational attire is to be worn during out of school hours. Sleepwear is also provided. Your schedules are posted in your dorms. Take time to get settled, classes will begin tomorrow morning at 0800 sharp, after we receive the last of your year group. Have a good day, children.”</p><p>With those words, Borusa departed, leaving the children awkwardly without any further instructions. Theta and Koschei looked to each other with identically troubled expressions. The most logical response for most of the kids was to find their dorms.</p><p>Theta and Koschei followed the others into the hallway, scanning the doors for their names. The doors were similarly styled to the one that led into the commons, dark oak wood. What was different were, of course, the golden words engraved on them. Each of the two circles took up half the frame, shouting to the owners of the room “this is your place, come in, come in.”</p><p>Anxiously, Theta eyed the doorframes up and down in search of the telling lines, circles, and dots of his name.</p><p>Koschei, who had run up ahead from Theta, came rushing back to find him. “Theta, I found ours!” Theta excitedly followed his friend to their dorm. He hadn’t thought that there was the possibility that they would not share a room. Of course they would, they were best friends, after all.</p><p>Theta traced the curves that made up his name. He couldn’t reach the very tip of his circle yet, for he was still rather short and his name was the topmost one, but the permanence of his name on the door made him happy.</p><p>Koschei turned the golden handle and pushed open the door to their room. Inside were two beds, both with ruby red bedspreads and fluffed white pillows. There was a circular window with intricate patterns in the panes. The late afternoon light shone through the glass, lighting the room with a warm and cozy feeling.</p><p>Two identical closets stood at the edge of the room. Theta opened up one and found several copies of the same uniform hung up, along with silky looking pajamas. He took out one of the uniforms and held it against his torso.</p><p>The uniform was robe-like, down to his thighs in length. It was red with golden buttons, and had yellow stripes at the end of the sleeves and accenting the bottom. On the left side on the chest was another series of circles and lines making out a name.</p><p>“Koschei, this one is yours, I think,” said Theta alerting his friend’s attention from the bathroom’s interior and to the closet he was standing by. It was right near the bed closest to the door, while the other closet was by the bed next to the window. Theta set down what he now knew to be Koschei’s uniform and went to find his. He slipped on the coat with his name on it, finding that it fit perfectly. He smiled at Koschei, who he found was doing the same, wearing his own uniform as well.</p><p>Theta took another look at his bed. It was different from his one at home, a little smaller, but it seemed cozier. Within moments, a new thought formed in his mind.</p><p>“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” he asked Koschei, who started to grin wider.</p><p>“I think I am.” The boys threw off their boots and climbed onto Theta’s bed together. They stood tall on it, the floor seeming a long way down. They bent their knees and catapulted themselves into the air, laughing with delight.</p><p>Ulysses had been very against Theta Sigma jumping on his bed at home, but there was no one here to tell him and his friend no. The two jumped until they got exhausted, and fell on each other in a fit of giggles.</p><p>Theta decided that he likes his dorm room. It’s a little small, he thought. But the best thing was that he got to share it with his very best friend.</p><hr/><p>The next morning, Theta awoke wrapped up in his red comforter and the suns’ light seeping through the window. There was a rather annoying sound coming from his bedside table, so he sat up to check on it.</p><p>As it turned out, there was a little golden alarm clock on the dresser. It had a little time stamp on the front. 0700. “Koschei, wake up!” said Theta, calling to his friend only a few feet away. “We’ve got to get up!” The blankets on Koschei’s side moved, but only to cover his dark haired head further.</p><p>“No thanks,” he said.</p><p>“They said they’ll post the test results today, we’ve got to check!” This had Koschei throwing back his blankets and looking over at Theta, his face twisted his annoyance. He humored him, though, and hopped out of his bed and got ready to change into his brand new school uniform. Theta did the same, and the two walked out of the dorm and into the commons.</p><p>There was a group of kids standing around a white sheet of paper hanging on the wall. Some looked disappointed, while others seemed to be angry at it. Theta peered closely at the instructions at the top.</p><p>
  <em>The students with the top ten highest marks on the assessment will be instructed by the Headmaster himself, while the other groups are listed below. Please report to your assigned instructor by 0800. Tardiness will not be tolerated.</em>
</p><p>Below was a chart of all the instructors and their assigned students. Theta frantically searched for his own name and eventually found it under Borusa’s column.</p><p>Borusa:<br/>Ushas<br/>Rallon<br/>Koschei<br/>Millennia<br/>Theta Sigma<br/>Jelpax<br/>Drax<br/>Magnus<br/>Vansell<br/>Mortimus</p><p>Theta’s hearts swelled with pride. He had been number five in his whole group, which made him one of the best in the whole school. And he would get to share a class with Koschei too. He turned to him to share his excitement, but Koschei was already looking to him for a reaction.</p><p>“We made it in the top class! We’re the best!” Theta said, high fiving Koschei, who only stalled for a moment.</p><p>“Keep it down, the others might get jealous,” he warned, but high fived his friend. “Let’s go to breakfast. Maybe we can meet...” Koschei read the names under the <em>Borusa</em> column aloud. A girl overheard and turned her head to them.</p><p>“Did someone say my name?” she asked. Koschei smiled at her and waved.</p><p>“Yeah, that was us!” he said, walking away from the poster so she and Theta could follow away from the larger crowd. “I was just reading off the names. Which one are you?”</p><p>“Oh! I’m Millennia! Millennia of Brightshore.” Millennia had light blue hair that went just to her chin and curled in at the ends. She was pale and had bright blue eyes and looked like the sea on a sunny day.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you,” said Theta, giving his most pleasing smile. “I’m Theta Sigma, and this is Koschei. Would you like to go to breakfast with us and see if we can find the others in our class?”</p><p>“Ooh, yes, that would be fun! It’s like a scavenger hunt, I’m great at those!” Millennia clapped her hands together and went with the boys to find the others.</p><hr/><p><br/>As it turned out, Millennia <em>was</em> good at scavenger hunts. Within ten minutes of arriving in the dining hall, she had been able to locate the seven other students in Borusa’s class and had gathered them all at a large table Koschei and Theta had reserved.</p><p>“Hey guys,” said Theta. “I’m Theta Sigma. Let’s introduce ourselves, I guess?”</p><p>“Koschei,” said Koschei, waving at the group while taking a large bite of the fruit he had picked for breakfast.</p><p>“I’m Rallon,” said a boy with caramel skin and thick black glasses that seemed permanently slid down his nose. “It’s good to meet you all.”</p><p>The boy next to Rallon with blond hair announced himself as Magnus. From there, the introductions went in a circle, everyone wearing a bright smile on their face. Theta was soon introduced to Ushas, a dark skinned girl with an explosion of hair, Jelpax, who had fluffy orange hair and bright blue eyes, Mortimus, a boy with dark skin and white hair, and Drax, a boy with a mess of light brown hair.</p><p>The last boy was called Vansell. His black hair was greasy and slicked back, with a prominent widow’s peak. His skin was pale, edging on white. Theta Sigma thought he reminded him of a vampire from one of his mother’s stories. He didn’t seem happy, slumping in his chair with his arms crossed and a sour expression on his face. Vansell did not smile.</p><p>“So we’re all going to have classes together,” prompted Rallon. “Are you guys nervous? Borusa is supposed to be the toughest of the teachers. My older sister went to the Academy a few years ago. Her friends in his class were always <em>loaded</em> with homework.”</p><p>Theta twisted his face in disgust. He hadn’t been given homework when he’d been given his primary education at home. Then again, all the work he did <em>could</em> be considered homework, since he did it all there.</p><p>“I’m sure we’ll be fine,” Koschei dismissed the looming threat of work outside of class with a shrug.</p><p>“Yeah, I mean, we’re the <em>smartest</em> kids in our class! We have to be pushed to succeed,” reasoned Ushas. Vansell glared at her from the other side of the table.</p><p>“We’re not the smartest, we just took one measly test and <em>happened</em> to do well.” Vansell rolled his eyes and tightened his crossed arms.</p><p>Jelpax frowned at him. “The teachers have been doing this for <em>centuries</em>. They know what they’re doing when they placed us.”</p><p>“Whatever.” A loud ringing broke the tension in the air. The sound made Theta jump in his seat.</p><p>“Class will be starting soon,” Ushas said, pushing back her seat so she could stand. Each student had been given a brown leather satchel to use to carry books, pens, and other supplies. Ushas slung hers over her shoulder and left the table. The other kids followed her example and headed to their first class at the Academy.</p><hr/><p>“Good morning, class.” Borusa was sitting at a table at the front of the room, while the students took their seats at long tables, each row back going higher so everyone could see. Theta went to the very back, in the highest row. From there, it gave the shadow of the impression of flying, soaring taller than everyone else. Naturally, Koschei sat next to his friend, though he seemed less enthused at being so far from Borusa himself.</p><p>A chorus of “good mornings” came from the students. Borusa nodded in satisfaction.</p><p>“We’re going to get right down to business. You ten have the highest scores in your grade, which is what has landed you in my class.” Borusa opened his desk drawer and produced ten binded notebooks. He walked past each student, placing one of the notebooks in front of them while still speaking</p><p>“Your first assignment will be to write journal entries on your experiences,” Borusa said. “I expect <em>neat</em> circles and <em>straight</em> lines.” Brousa reached Theta Sigma and gave him his book. Theta held it in his hands and brushed his thumb over the cover. It had a leather-like texture and smelled like a new book.</p><p>It was a deep blue color with four squares on the left and right side. There were, admittedly, a lot of pages. Theta flipped through them all, seeing hundreds of blank pieces of paper.</p><p>“They’re made so there’s exactly as many pages as you will need. Some of you have much fewer pages than others. I won’t be checking your writing after the first entry you will write tonight, so your secrets can be contained in your journals. I do, however, expect you to be writing in them. I know,” Borusa went up to Rallon, who was in the front, and turned his book to the side. There were probably two hundred pages in his journal. “If you will be using them in the future.”</p><p>Borusa returned to his desk and sat down. “Today I want you all to start your journals. To start, give profiles on yourself. As I said, tonight’s entry I <em>will</em> be reading, but after that, your childish secrets will be preserved. Begin.”</p><p>Theta fished out a pen from his bag and opened his journal to the firsts page. The paper was fresh and white. He inhaled the scent of freshly processed trees. Slowly, carefully, Theta traced a circle in the corner of his page. From there he added the indents, the lines and the dots that made out his own little profile.</p><hr/><p>From the desk of Lord Borusa, Time Lord and Professor at the Prydonian Academy:</p><p>
  <em>Hello there, journal! My name is Millenia of Brightshore! It’s nice to meet you! It is my first day at the Academy! I’m really excited! Did you know that I got in the very top class! That means I’m the smartest in my grade! Isn’t that cool! I have to write in you for an assignment, so I hope you don’t mind! I think we are going to be good friends! :D</em>
</p><p>Instructor Comments: Next time, please use a variety of punctuation. Excessive use of exclamation is generally frowned upon in writing. As is the use of drawings. Keep the smiling faces to a minimum next time. [B-]</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My name is Jelpax. I am learning at the Prydonian Academy. My mum sent me here, she doesn’t want me in the army. I’m okay with that. She’s a good parent, usually. A lot of the time she doesn’t let me do what I want, and I wish she wouldn’t act so confused when I said that I didn’t want to be called a boy or a girl. I don’t see what the big deal is. After all, what’s the point of getting so attached to one gender when one day I’ll regenerate and maybe be a different one? Better to be neutral, I think. Anyways, my hand is getting a little tired and Borusa gave me a few other assignments for today. I’ll write more tomorrow.</em>
</p><p>Instructor Comments: Your circles were a bit more wobbly towards the end, so please keep practicing. You may use a stencil for a bit if you need it. I apologize for you mother having trouble understanding. Perhaps try explaining more in a letter to her in the future. I can refer to you as they or them from now on if you would like. [A-]</p><p>
  <em>I am Rallon of Stillhaven. I am excited to begin my studies at the Academy. Borusa is supposed to be one of the toughest teachers, but the best nonetheless. I guess there’s nothing much I could say about myself. I enjoy fantasy novels. Time Lord of the Rings is one of my favorites. I don’t know what to expect from my education, but I hope to succeed.</em>
</p><p>Instructor Comments: Excellent penmanship, Rallon. I appreciate the flattery. We have every novel in the Time Lord of the Rings series in the library, if you would be interested in checking them out. I expect great things from you. [A]</p><p>
  <em>Hey im drax! honestly, Im a little bored of my other assignments now so Im writing this. Its due tomorrow so I might as well. um I like to tinker with stuff sometimes and thats fun. there hasnt been anything Ive found in my room or anything yet for me to work with but i can probably find some stuff. Im tired now so i will go to bed. see you tomorrow!</em>
</p><p>Instructor Comments: Next time, please pay more attention to words’ proper format. Such careless writing will not be permitted in assignments to come. Also, make sure you check your spelling. I saw you do much better in the written portion of the test, so please reflect this here as well. [D-]</p><p>
  <em>My name is Koschei. My best friend is named Theta Sigma but I think the other kids in this class want to be our friends too. I guess that’s okay, I just hope Theta knows that I am his first best friend. I’m a little worried about learning here at the Academy. I don’t know what to expect. The Initiation was scary. I think something might have happened to me. I keep hearing this noise. I don’t know what it is but I can just ignore it I think. So that is me. I’ll be gone now.</em>
</p><p>Instructor Comments: Try to keep those lines a little straighter. Use a straightedge if needed. I think you and Theta Sigma will stay friends and there is no need to worry. I expect your time at the Academy to be a positive one. As for the noise, I wouldn’t worry for now. But perhaps see the nurse or the counselor if it continues. [B+]</p><p>
  <em>Vansell. Hello. Nice to meet you, journal. This is stupid, honestly. Journals are stupid as well. There’s no point. Nobody is going to read them! Except you, Borusa. I know you’re reading this. Don’t think I’m happy you’re my teacher. You won’t be able to help me or whatever. You can try but you won’t.</em>
</p><p>Instructor Comments: I am going to be honest with you, Vansell, I do not appreciate the notion that I will be unable to help you. I have assisted thousands of youth with their studies, and have met those like you. I will only be able to help you if you let me. I do not appreciate the attitude, although your penmanship was presentable. [C+]</p><p>
  <em>Hi! My name is Theta Sigma. I’m excited to start here at the Academy with my best friend, Koschei. I think he’s happy to be here too. I’m an adventurer, I think. One day I am going to see the stars. You can come too, if you want. For now I’m here, though. I think I can get a little adventure out of this building though. I can’t wait to see!</em>
</p><p>Instructor Comments: It is good to seek adventure sometimes, but I would not recommend letting that get in the way of your future as a Time Lord. Those who leave Gallifrey often never return, and even those that do, often have face horrors beyond imagination. But if you are referring to the simple pleasures of adventure on our planet, go forth. But be cautious. Your circles could use some work, but they are fine for now. [B+]</p><p>
  <em>Mortimus. Nice to meet you, journal! This is an assignment, so I have to write. To be very honest I don’t think I’m going to. If I had a superpower I think it would be the power to procrastinate because I do that super we</em>
</p><p>Instructor Comments: In the future, please at least finish your sentences before wandering off. You wrote well, however, so just complete your ideas next time. [B]</p><p>
  <em>Hello, my fine lads! You can call me Magnus, because that’s my name, obviously. I’m really excited to be starting at the Academy, especially because there are official sports teams I can join! Usually me and my friends in my neighborhood just played in the fields but now I can compete with a real team! It’s kind of annoying that only fourth years can, though. What’s up with that? Safety? Oh well, I’ll just keep practicing.</em>
</p><p>Instructor Comments: Yes, first years, unfortunately, are not permitted to join our official teams but there are plenty of intramurals you can join for fun and practice. I can give you more information after class if you so desire. Plausible journal entry. [A]</p><p>
  <em>Good evening, diary. My name is Ushas and I am training to be a Time Lord at the Academy. It is an honor to have been accepted to such a prestigious school, as my family has a history of joining the army instead. I’ve met nine other kids so far. Their names are Rallon, Mortiumus, Millennia, Theta Sigma, Koschei, Magnus, Vansell, Jelpax, and Drax. They are all in the highest class with me. Our Instructor is named Borusa. This afternoon, we had a little meeting in the commons to get to know each other better. I haven’t had a lot of friends before, so it was kind of nice to be in that group.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I learned that Mortimus is a painter, Magnus is interested in engineering, Millenia is a little too social for my tastes, and Rallon is a complete nerd. Oh, and then there’s Theta. He seems to have kind of taken charge of our group, leading us along. He’s like this golden boy, literally. He’s got this kind of curly blonde hair, freckles, and his skin looks like he’s spent just the right amount of time outside. He also has this yellow-gold nail polish on. I have yet to see a reason for it, but maybe I will someday.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anyway, as we were talking and sharing interests, Jelpax suggested we come up with a name for our group. We all liked that idea and started throwing around suggestions. Some of them were pretty lame. “The Cool Group” from Drax, “The Best Friends Squad” from Millenia. A little uncreative, if I do say so myself. So I gave it a bit more thinking than my peers—friends—did and figured that there’s ten of us, so I figured that it might be cool to do something with ten. A decahedron has ten sides, and immediately it clicked for me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We should call ourselves the Deca,” I said. Everyone liked the idea (except Vansell, but he didn’t really say anything. He just looked grumpy. Then again, I think that must just be his resting face.) So now we’re a group of friends called the Deca, and I think that’s pretty cool. I should probably sign off now, it’s getting late. Good night, diary.</em>
</p><p>Instructor Comments: Excellent entry! I applaud you on your long explanations and fine penmanship. I am glad that my students have gotten friendly with each other. In other years they absolutely hate one another. I also think that the Deca is a wonderful name for you all. Congratulations on being the one to come up with something so clever. You have by far exceeded expectations. [A+]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Have a Crown, Koschei</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Theta's found a delicious new breakfast dessert, and what will he do to get more?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay wow I... never posted XD This chapter went through a major rewrite but I'm much happier with it now. Thank you to mindoflily, my beta who knows how to do things when I don't.  I hope you (yes, you!!) enjoy and... I'll see you later.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The rest of Form One was filled with small assignments and the strengthening of friendships. By the time the Holiday between Form One and Two had concluded, the Deca had learned countless trivial things about one another. By the next form, they were as close as ten gimsads in a pod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not far into Form Three, Theta Sigma had discovered something that might as well have changed his life forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re called </span>
  <em>
    <span>crowns</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he said, triumphantly placing down a plate filled with at least five of the pastries on the table. The other Deca were seated along the sides, with Koschei next to the previously vacant seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theta picked up a crown and held it out like it was an important artifact meant to be handled with the utmost security. “They’ve got this doughy outside with a light icing glaze and then jam in the middle.” Theta set down the one he had been holding, which had a gooey red substance in the center, and traded it for a yellow centered one. “The ‘banana’ kind is my favorite, I think. Never had a banana before. One day I’m going to find one and eat it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A glorious day that will be, indeed,” commented Rallon, mostly engrossed in his assignment due later that week. Theta hadn’t started on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theta turned to his best friend and held out the pastry to him. “Have a crown, Koschei,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want a crown,” Koschei dismissively said. His defiance only prompted Theta to force the crown closer to his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Have a crown, Koschei,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he insisted. Koschei rolled his eyes but smiled good naturedly. He took the crown from Theta and took a bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good,” he admitted while still chewing. He went in for another bite, but Theta stopped him by precariously taking it from his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, I’ll have that back now,” Theta said, claiming his treat back by eating a good half of it. His shoulders sunk as his taste buds took in its fine combination of flavor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you eat too many you’re going to get sick, Theta,” Ushas pointed out. She had her head cradled in her hands. She looked tired, which was fair, considering she wasn’t what some would call an “early bird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, don’t be silly. I’m not going to die from eating too many of these,” Theta deflected Ushas’ argument by finishing the rest of his banana crown, picking up a new one and eating it too. “Besides, if I die,” he spoke again with his mouth full of pastry, “I can just regenerate, yeah? No big deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had been studying the history of regeneration and Time Lords in class. Theta Sigma found it a rather dull subject, but the idea of being nearly immortal fascinated him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t regenerate yet,” said Jelpax, rolling their eyes. “That’s not until we’re done learning to be Time Lords. And even when you can, you shouldn’t go around regenerating for fun or whatever.” Jelpax crossed their arms and narrowed their eyes, at Vansell especially.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, right, that’s fine.” Theta picked up his last crown and ate it, enjoying it a little less than before. It was still undeniably delicious, though. “I’m going to get some more,” he said, pointing a thumb to the table when he finished. When he stood he noticed, to his dismay, a girl with long dark hair and tanned skin had already taken the last one and was just walking away from the table. She had a tattoo of a snake in a circle on her wrist, and had stolen the last crown with what seemed to Theta as a devilish look of pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theta fumed. “How </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> she take the last one!” he demanded, his hands clenched into fists at his side. Koschei pulled him by his robes to sit down again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You already had a lot today, maybe it’s good someone else got to enjoy one too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But she took a </span>
  <em>
    <span>banana</span>
  </em>
  <span> one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koschei shook his head, but rubbed Theta’s back twice to console him. “I know she did. You can have more tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theta turned to his friend with a dramatically forlorn expression on his face, his eyebrows furrowed and his lip pouting. “But I wanted another </span>
  <em>
    <span>today</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They only serve them at breakfast, Thete,” said Drax, lightly chuckling at the scene unfolding before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>that, Drax. What kind of fool do you take me for? I am a crown connoisseur, you see? I know all there is to know about those lovely, delectable treats...” Theta stared into the distance meaningfully as his mind drifted to the good times he had enjoyed with his crowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mortimus piped up from his edge of the table. He leaned in, his voice lowered in an enticing whisper. “Does that mean you know where they make them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like in the kitchens, you mean?” Ushas asked, her eyebrows raised. Mortimus nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theta rubbed his pointer finger across his chin in consideration. “What exactly are you proposing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that we take a trip down to the kitchens and steal some of the crowns they’re harboring fugitive there,” said Koschei, playing along with Theta’s glorifications of the pastry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theta nodded, a plan already forming in his mind. “I like it. I like it a lot.” He stood and swung his bag over his shoulder. “Regroup in the commons in the early morning, 0400, maybe? Eat light at dinner, so we can feast until dawn!” Theta left with a hearty cackle. Koschei only shook his head and laughed.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Theta Sigma sat crossed-legged on the floor with a sheet of paper laid out in front of him, displaying a hand-drawn diagram of the different levels of the Academy. There was a line defining the path they would take to reach the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushas, Vansell, and Jelpax had decided to opt out of the adventure, but that was fine by Theta. More crowns for him and the others. He had equipped a particularly long pen as his pointer and traced a line over the paper so his team could understand the plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The kitchen is at the bottommost floor, so we’ve got to go down ten long flights of stairs to get there. Are we prepared for this?” Theta asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koschei shrugged. “Well, yeah. We’re just going down, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theta pointed his pen at him. “Yes, that’s the spirit.” Koschei grinned and peered closer at the map.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Drax shook his head. “We’re going to get caught, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably,” said Theta. “But it </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> be worth it. For the crowns.” He waved his hand at his friend. “You wouldn’t understand, Drax. You haven’t experienced the true magnificence that is these pastries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drax laughed. “Well, yeah, because you </span>
  <em>
    <span>ate them all</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take our word for it,” said Koschei, who had only enjoyed one bite. “They’re worth it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, sounds good.” Mortimus stood and clapped his hands together. “Let’s go, then.” The rest of the team rose as well and followed Theta out into the corridors after curfew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t like they hadn’t broken the nighttime rules before. They had, loads of times, and would many more. This would be especially dangerous though, considering they were entering the kitchen, where students weren’t allowed unless under special permission from clubs or other school-run events.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trip down ten flights of stairs, as Koschei had predicted, was not incredibly difficult, but the floors were made of shining stone, slippery, as they seemed recently cleaned. If they were not dealt with carefully, they could lead to unfortunate slips and breakage. The team carefully navigated the stairways and eventually found themselves in the basement of the Academy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were several doors in the hallway, all labeled with their own engraved plaques. Theta searched for the door marked </span>
  <em>
    <span>kitchen</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Over here,” he hissed at his friends, trying to keep a low voice in case any teachers decided to make a guest appearance. The group backed him as he stood in front of the kitchen door, which had a handle to the right. Theta reached out to pull it, overly slow and dramatic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In that instant, the door swung open. The Deca quickly shifted, so their backs were pressed against the walls. Chest heaving, hearts pounding, Theta was sure they were done for, especially when someone walked out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were some things that a person is aware of, but it’s such an obvious thing, one doesn’t think how it could affect the circumstances until the moment it becomes a problem. It made perfect sense that there would be people in the kitchen at this time. Someone had to make breakfast. Theta knew this, and anyone who thought of it knew it too. Theta, unfortunately, didn’t take the time to consider that the cooks were on the staff along with the teachers. They knew the rules, and the rules said </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely no students.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A woman with pale green hair and an apron stepped out from the kitchen door. She held a large box in front of her, holding it up with ease. She turned the corner, heading for another hallway, presumable, but stopped when she saw the seven Deca huddled up against the wall. She didn’t drop her box in shock, but raised her eyebrows and tilted her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you all doing up so late?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er―” Theta stuttered, but Koschei stepped in front of him, lying with the smooth ease of one who has used simple untruths to get out of countless troubling situations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re here from the culinary club,” he said, his face completely neutral. Theta couldn't remember if there </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a culinary club at the Academy, but it was possible. “We’re here to see how our food gets made, and maybe try a few things?” Koschei smiled. It was his “perfect student” smile, the one he used on teachers to assure them that he was completely innocent. Even Koschei’s ordinary smile was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> perfect that it had an effect on Theta too. Though he wasn’t quite sure yet what that feeling was, he wished that he could make Koschei smile more, just so he could see the smile again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman grinned back to the group. The lie had worked. “Oh, I’m sorry we weren’t expecting you! You’re welcome to go inside. I’ll be right in. I just have to get some more flour.” She gestured vaguely at the large box she was holding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theta hadn’t any clue what flour was. One of the vague ideas floating in his head was that it was some kind of decorative plant. He nodded gratefully anyway. “Thank you so much!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” The green-haired lady walked briskly off, and the Deca confidently headed through the kitchen door. The group looked on in awe upon at least a dozen chefs stirring batter, flipping pancakes, and pulling dishes out of the oven. Theta held a hand to his heart when he saw one of the chefs―a thin man with brown hair sticking up―pull out freshly baked crowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the rest of the Deca went to inspect other parts of the kitchen, Theta dragged Koschei over to where the man was. Upon getting closer, Theta saw there was an embroidered sigil on his left chest pocket. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kair. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Hello,” Theta said, somewhat tentatively. “Do you think I could have a few of those?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re here from the culinary club,” Koschei clarified, his arms clasped neatly behind his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kair wiped a white powder off his hands on his apron and looked at his crowns, still hot. “I see.” He turned back to Theta and Koschei. “Well, I made these for breakfast this morning, but if you two want some, I don’t see the problem in making them yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theta furrowed his eyebrows. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Make</span>
  </em>
  <span> them?” </span>
  <span>Theta scoffed at the prospect of </span>
  <em>
    <span>cooking</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He hadn’t ever had to help in the kitchen at home―chefs always prepared his meals</span>
  <span>. Sure, he had made the occasional sandwich now and then, but an actual dessert? He wasn’t sure if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kair clearly sensed Theta’s nerves, and he assured him the crowns weren’t too hard to make. He knelt down on his knees and opened a cabinet. Inside were several large books. Kair pulled out a deep red-colored one and flipped it to a page after putting it on the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theta peered over and read the page’s header. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crowns</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “That’s them!” he shouted loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kair laughed good-naturedly. “Right you are… what did you say your name was?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Theta.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Koschei,” Koschei said, unclasping his hands from their overly proper stance and waving at Kair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to meet you. Now, look at the recipe. We need to get these ingredients. They’re marked in the cabinet over there, they shouldn’t be hard to find.” Theta nodded, his eyes brightening. He went back and forth from checking the recipe for the next ingredient and grabbing it from the cabinet. Meanwhile, Koschei set off to find the cups that matched the measurements in the recipe. They would need them to put the ingredients in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome job, guys,” said Kair, smiling proudly at their efforts. “Now what’s the next thing we need to do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theta took Kair’s place in front of the recipe book, and read from the first direction. “</span>
  <span>Dissolve sugar into the warm water and sprinkle the yeast over the water. Let stand for fifteen minutes.</span>
  <span>” Theta narrowed his eyes. “Fifteen minutes? That’s a long time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is,” Kair said. “But we’ll be mixing the rest while we wait. Koschei, why don’t you take this,”―Kair produced a small pot with a lid and gave it to Koschei―“and fill it with water.” Koschei took the pot from Kair’s hands and hurried it over to the sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, Theta, you get out the sugar and scoop out this much of it” Theta took a very tiny looking spoon from Kair. On the handle, it said </span>
  <em>
    <span>1ksp</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>ksp</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Theta asked, turning the spoon to look at the inscription upside down, in case he had missed something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kair laughed lightly, and pointed to the inscription. “It stands for ‘keno spoon.’ It’s a unit of measurement we use to make sure we get the right amount of ingredients in the mixture. If we don’t, it could all go wonky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, cool!” Theta dipped the spoon in the sugar and sprinkled it into the water after Kair had heated it. From there, Kair opened a package of what he called “vilayets.” He said that they were a kind of micro creature that would help the dough to rise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now we’re going to let that sit for fifteen minutes.” From there, Kair pulled out something called a food processor and told Koschei to pour in the flour, sugar, and salt. He pressed a button and then jumped at the unexpectedly loud noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koschei hit the blue eggs from the belugle bird on the counter, letting an oozing yellow substance come from it. Kair poured in some cream, and Theta to used something called a whisk to mix the ingredients together. He poured the mixture into the bowl where Kair had put the flour, sugar, and salt mix. By that point, fifteen minutes had passed, so Koschei poured the water from before into the bowl as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Using surprisingly strong arms for his lanky figure―though Theta felt a little embarrassed for noticing―Kair combined the contents of the bowl with a large wooden spoon. Before his eyes, the ingredients formed together to create a giant, somewhat sticky―as Theta found when he poked it―mass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, we’re going to need to freeze this overnight for it to be good enough for us to use,” said Kair. Theta frowned. He had thought they would be able to eat them </span>
  <em>
    <span>tonight</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Now wait a for whole new day. He wasn’t even sure he could stay up so late another night, either. His eyes were drooping already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t we make them tonight?” asked Theta, impatient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, don’t worry about it,” said Kair, putting the new dough in the freezer, and taking out another clear-wrapped mass that had already been inside. “I’ve got some uncooked pastry right here.” He gave it to Koschei, who unwrapped it and put it on a tray. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kair took the lead from there, and started dividing the dough up and molding them into what Theta recognized as his beloved crowns’ distinctive shape. Then he opened the oven and slid them in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, we’re going to need to cook these for about twenty more―” Kair was cut off by Theta’s groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t we make it go any </span>
  <em>
    <span>faster</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” he asked. “We don’t have </span>
  <em>
    <span>time</span>
  </em>
  <span> for that!” he crossed his arms and pouted. Koschei rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to be patient sometimes,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theta put his elbows on the counter and stared down the oven, as if willing it to speed up. “I know,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theta debated theatrically draping himself over the counter, perhaps for the off chance that Koschei would notice and scold him―he had always said that Theta was too melodramatic for his own good. Theta decided against it, considering there was still a fair amount of flour caking it and he wasn’t quite sure if getting tiny white grains in his hair was worth Koschei’s attention at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theta glanced over to Kair and saw that he was mixing together more things. “What are you making now?” he asked, going over to peer into the bowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The icing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theta’s eyes widened. “The icing!” he shouted. “How did I forget?” He turned to his friend. “How could I have forgotten the icing?” Koschei only shrugged and laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he had been assured the mixer was finished, Theta reached out to put a finger in the bowl, but Kair stopped him. “If you want to taste it, here,” he twisted off the beater, which still had icing dripping from it. Koschei and Theta inspected it and both took a swipe off of it with their fingers. Theta tasted it―excellent, but would be so much better with a crown paired with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theta almost jumped out of his socks when a loud beeping came from beside him. A moment’s longer consideration told him that it was the oven―the crowns were done baking!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theta watched as Kair picked up a cloth to protect his hand from the heat and took out the pastry from the oven. They were golden brown and tantalizing. They had to cool―of course they did―but in the meantime Kair got out the jelly to use in the middle of the crowns and set up the icing so it would be easier to glaze the crowns with it nearby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At last―at</span>
  <em>
    <span> last</span>
  </em>
  <span>― the crowns were cool and ready to eat. Slowly, unsure if he was even allowed at this point, Theta reached out and snatched a crown. He stared down at it for a moment. “All that work just for a little pastry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kair nodded. “I know it. It takes a long time to make a batch, but eating it is fast.” Theta frowned. He thought about yesterday’s breakfast, and how he had eaten so many and not even considered the love and work that went behind making them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a bite of his crown. It was still as heavenly as always but… maybe this time he could take a moment longer to appreciate it and how it came to be. Everything comes from somewhere, and the work behind it has thousands of untold stories that will never be seen. Theta would take that into consideration next time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should go back to the dorm now,” said Koschei after finishing his crown and stacking up a few more with a towel. “It’s getting… well, early.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure,” Theta said. He finished up his crown and brought a few more along. He waved goodbye to Kair and he and Koschei rounded up the rest of their friends―most of which had already finished their baking lessons from the other cooks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Excited conversation―turning into hushed whispers as they got further from the kitchen―followed them all the way back to the dorm. Millinea was proud to say the souffle she had a part in making, and that it would be there for the dessert table at dinner that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you still have your extra crowns?” Theta asked Koschei, who opened his bag to reveal them. Theta smiled. “Excellent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time the two got back to their own room, they had dumped the contents of their bags onto Koschei’s bed and began a small―very sticky―feast. The bedside alarm rang not too long after. It was time to start the rest of the day, but Theta knew he wouldn’t forget Kair and the hard work of making crowns. It had been an adventure, Theta decided happily. He couldn’t wait to see what he would come up with next.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! It seems you’ve reached the end of what has been written so far. Feel free to subscribe if you want to know when the next chapter will come out (I’ll be good about it, I promise.) or just exit out and keep scrolling the archive for more amazing fics to read.</p><p>They say a picture is worth a thousand words but a comment on what you thought would light up my day even without a Vincent Van Gogh painting in the corner. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>